Mentira
by Pikacha
Summary: Algún día aprenderías que el corazón sólo es un órgano vital que transporta oxígeno a tu cerebro, y no un pedazo de cristal que se rompía por el descuido de enamorarte de un patán. YAOI, mención de MPREG, OcC. SasuNaru e ItaNaru.


**Derechos reservados:** _Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Kishimoto-sama._

_**Pareja:**__ SasuNaru, ItaNaru._

_**Advertencias:**__ mención de Mpreg, OcC._

_**Género:**__ Drama._

_**Capítulos:**__ capítulo único._

_**Mentira.**_

Estabas jugando con fuego, y lo sabías.

Aquella tarde de abril, donde tus rubios cabellos danzaban con el viento, decidiste aceptar la propuesta de Itachi. Decidiste jurarle amor eterno sobre un altar, decidiste serle fiel en la enfermedad y en la adversidad, y decidiste prometer que sólo la muerte los separaría ante Dios.

Hoy era ese gran día, donde prometerías miles de mentiras ante cientos de espectadores que sólo esperaban a que desmoronaras ante todo tu pasado. La gente te criticaba por tus acciones, pero era tan nimio ese dolor, ante el saberte tan solo, que era ignorado sin darte cuenta.

Mucha gente te había dicho lo hermoso que te mirabas con tus destellos blancos y tu sonrisa radiante, porque justamente hoy, traías las mascara más bella del mundo. Tu rostro no reflejaba el dolor infernal que te quemaba por dentro, ni la angustia que te atormentaba al saber que sin Itachi estarías solo.

Tu corazón estaba tan roto que te preguntabas como era que llegaba a palpitar... algún día aprenderías que el corazón sólo es un órgano vital que transporta oxígeno a tu cerebro, y no un pedazo de cristal que se rompía por el descuido de enamorarte de un patán.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió tu vestimenta y lo tomaste como una caricia del destino, tratando de convencerte a ti mismo que estabas haciendo lo correcto y no cometiendo el peor error de tu vida.

Comenzaste dando un paso hacia tu futuro y todas las miradas se posaron en ti, sonreíste falsamente como sólo tú sabías hacerlo para mirar hacia el frente, esperando que ese rostro tan pulcramente perfecto, cambiara al dueño de tu corazón. Lástima, jamás pasaría.

Tu realidad no superaría la ficción.

La música comenzó a taladrar en tus oídos, porque para las novias era una bella melodía que las llevaría al altar y a la felicidad más próxima, mientras que a ti te llevaría a tu sentencia, al dolor, a la melancolía de saber que lo perdiste y te quedaste con el premio de consolación.

Pero ¿cómo perder algo que jamás fue tuyo?

Te estabas quemando por dentro a cada paso que dabas, te sofocabas con esas prendas blancas que significaban pureza, pureza que ya no tenías. Toda tu inocencia se había perdido en los brazos de aquél hombre que te hizo conocer el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Te estabas muriendo y nadie escucha tus gritos silenciosos de auxilio.

Tus oídos dejaron de escuchar esa música infernal, sólo el ruido de tus pasos y tu corazón acelerado que amenazaba con salirse de tu pecho gobernó en tu cabeza. Sabías que la melodía seguía aunque ya no llegará a tus oídos, sabías que estabas a punto de sollozar, sabías que te estabas cayendo al borde del abismo, sabías que tu alma estaba por abandonar tu cuerpo y lo único que hiciste fue sonreír mientras dos hermosas gotas de agua salada recorrían tus mejillas.

La gente soltó un leve sonido que significaba que estaban conmovidos por tu actuación, llorabas de felicidad y la euforia que sentías al estar por unirte en cuerpo y en alma a Uchiha Itachi.

Eras patético, y tal vez por eso tú adorado bastardo te había dejado.

Llegaste al altar reteniendo tus sollozos amargos, y aquél hombre lleno de paciencia y amor hacía ti, limpió tus lágrimas con calidez, con fervor y sobre todo con cariño. Él sabía que dolía, pero no se imaginaba cuanto.

Volviste a sonreír a través de tus mentiras e Itachi también lo hizo.

Todo pasó con una rapidez inimaginable, los votos, la entrega de anillos, las palabras vacías que tanto te costo aprenderte, y el amargo "acepto" que salió a duras penas a través del nudo en tu garganta. Te preguntaste si eras tan buen actor para que ninguno de los invitados sospechara de tu engaño del cual eran presentes.

Y sonreíste con sinceridad, lo sabían, más ninguno diría nada.

Estabas arruinado y aún así sonreías, eras muy valiente o muy estúpido para ser feliz a pesar de haber cavado tu tumba.

Itachi tomó tu mano mientras se hacía la pregunta final, la pregunta que hacía que tu corazón latiera fuertemente. Tú querías tu final de novela, aquella dónde el amante llegaba a interrumpir la boda y se llevaba a novia entre sus brazos, jurando protegerla y amarla para toda la eternidad.

Lástima, porque Sasuke no se levantaría de su lugar para evitar que cometieras un error. El pequeño Uchiha se estaba burlando de ti desde su asiento, él podía escuchar tus gritos de dolor, podía leer tus gestos, podía saber cómo te sentías, pero no le importaba.

Sasuke no te amaba y nunca lo haría, para él habías sido la calentura del momento, el muñeco de trapo con ojos de botón que tanto le gustaba, el estúpido que se había hecho ilusiones con mentiras que ni siquiera existían. Porque Sasuke no prometió quererte, sino hacerte tocar el cielo, no prometió quedarte contigo, sino pasar un rato de diversión, no prometió que te protegería, sino que te calentaría.

Porque eso eras Naruto, un simple pasatiempos, un juego que llegó a "_game over_".

Él pasó la página del libro y tú estabas haciendo lo mismo.

Tal vez algún remoto día te enterarías que Itachi había jugado sus cartas con Sasuke, y había salido ganador, tal vez algún día supieras que el hermano mayor había jugado sucio contra el tonto hermano menor, tal vez algún día llegara la verdad a tus oídos, aquella donde Uchiha Itachi le había mentido descaradamente a Sasuke, con blasfemia dónde argumentaba que el bebé que llevaba entre las entrañas era suyo.

Pero al final, la culpa de su cruel destino la tenía Sasuke, por creer en las mentiras de su querido _aniki_.

**FIN.**

_**.  
**_

_**Comentarios:** Dejar comentarios, es gratias y lo gratis no se desperdicia._

.

_Los quiere, Pikacha._**  
**


End file.
